


Accidental Hanahaki/ Drarry

by Kai_9273



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blairon, Cute, Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Drarry, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Hanahaki Disease, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, Light Angst, M/M, Pansmione - Freeform, Suicide Attempt, draco - Freeform, hanahaki, harry - Freeform, harry is dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_9273/pseuds/Kai_9273
Summary: Harry was given a dare in the beginning of the year, but ended up with a deadly disease in the midst. So it's his new mission, to get the love of his life to love him back.TW/ Mentions of attempted su1cide
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 21
Kudos: 62





	1. part 1

Harry's POV~

This wasn't supposed to happen. It was just a dare. Make draco malfoy fall in love with you. How did i end up here?

My mind thought rapidly as i kept coughing and coughing. My body shivered and ached as the sink in front of me slowly filled with blood and petals. It was getting much worse. I dont have much time left, i knew that.

At first it was just a few petals, then it was a handful, until it was a full flower and now i was practically throwing up bouquets. The gallons of blood i had coughed up washed away as i turned on the sink faucet, taking the petals with it.

My mind went back to the dare. The stupid, stupid dare. Making draco malfoy fall in love with me. We were in our 8th year, the triumph of the year before was still ablaze, and my fellow gryffindors thought it would be an amazing idea to give me that task. I took it obviously, albeit a bit reluctantly.

It was almost at the end of the year, just 3 more months left. And i, harry potter, savior of the wizarding world, the chosen one, had fallen madly in love witb Draco Bloody Malfoy. The hanahaki didn't start until that blasted day. The day he rejected me.

I knew i had grown fond of the boy but i didnt think i was in love. And I thought i was ready to start phase 2 of my plan; only it ended up with me coughing up my lungs filled with flowers. So i asked him on a date, and he refused. That sent me into a coughing fit and i ran out the room. From my mouth i pulled out a single petal, covered in saliva and blood.

He didn't think much of it, i told him i got a cold. I avoided him best i could for the next two days, because any time i saw him do anything, my beloved lungs would throw a tantrum.

That was until now. 3 months left, 3 months till the dare.

" harry?" Hermione walked into the bathroom.

She was the only one i told about the hanahaki. Her and ron of course.

" i think its time we go to St.Mungos."

I nodded reluctantly as she called for ron. He came in a few seconds later, she grabbed both our arms and we vanished.

———————————————————————

3rd person~

" Mr. Potter, you have stage 2 hanahaki."

The healer spoke softly. Hermione rubbed harrys back and ron stood arms crossed, as if he needed to protect harry at all costs, even from his deadly disease.

" Stage 1 is flower petals, Stage 2 is full flower buds, Stage 3 is leaves, and stage 4 is...."

" nobody has ever gotten as far as stage 4" Harry whispered. Ron looked at his best friend, who for the first time they have known each other, looked weak and frail. His body shook as he struggled to keep awake.

" im sorry mate. Im the one who gave you the dare, im the one who pushed you into this. Im so sorry, i-"

ron began as silent tears ran down his face.

" shh ron. Its alright. Im going to be okay." Harry hugged his best friend, the tears still evident on his face.

" what are the procedures we need to take for his health?" Hermione spoke to the healer.

" there isn't much we can do. The only way he will heal is if his love is returned, or we can take out the petals surgically, however he will forget all about his love-"

" no"

He grunted.

" harry if this will save your life-"

" no" he said more sternly

" it will keep you from dying!"

" id rather die than forget him."

Silence fell on the room. Hermione stood there with knotted eyebrows and a sad look on her face. Ron was taken back and stared at him. Harry sat there on the bed eyes closed, for he was scared that if he opened them, he wouldnt be able stop the tears.

" please. There must be something to stop the pain."

The healer nodded and looked back down at her clipboard.

" we have a potion, it should stop the burning in your throat and it will relieve some pain after you throw up the petals. We also have a spell that will allow the petals to float out and stops them from coming back for a few hours."

Hermione nodded as the healer taught her the spell and proper ways to take the potion.

" you would really die than forget him?" Ron asked somberly. Harry looked up and smiled.

" id rather die because i loved him, than live never knowing."

Ron smiled back and nodded, putting a hand to harrys shoulder.

" lets go home please. I want a bath." Harry said softly.

" of course mate. Anything for you."


	2. part 2

After McGonagal was informed of my condition, she allowed me to stay in a private room with ron rather than out normal 5 person dorm. My condition was worsening, and the only relief i got was when i was with draco.

Right now we were sitting in the library, his nose in a book and my head in his lap. It became a normal friday evening routine for us. We sit in the library in comfortable silence, just taking in each others company.

In the early stages of my disease, even a whiff of his cologne could send me choking. But now i learned to control it and it wasn't so often. Even if my condition worsened, my control increased. Its the only way i could keep it hidden for so long.

" where were you yesterday?"

My attention was brought to the quiet voice above me. Draco looked down, his book forgotten next to him. I shrugged and smiled.

" nowhere. Why do you ask?"

Draco scoffed and smirked.

" hardly nothing if granger was hovering over you with a potion every minute. Did you go to the doctor?"

" are you concerned?"

" just answer the question Harry."

Harry huffed.

" yes. I did. My cold still hasn't quite gone away. The doctor thinks its strep throat." I lied through my teeth. Draco brought a hand to my face, caressing my cheek gently. Heat started to rise up my neck and my ears.

" you should take better care of yourself. I don't know who i would sit on the couch with in the library every Friday without you." He whispered. I felt the petals come up again.

" hold on a second."

I ran out the library and into the nearest bathroom. I choked out the petals and after an extremely unpleasant 5 minutes, all the flowers were gone. I wiped away the blood from my lips and rinsed out my mouth.

" huh. New flowers."

I examined the flower buds from my mouth. White petals with yellow buds covered the sink. Narcissus flowers.

The first flower i coughed up were roses, then they changed to lilies, then orchids and now....... narcissus. 

I sinked down to the floor, leaning against the wall and grabbed my book bag. I took out the swirling blue potion and opened the bottle. It wasn't unpleasant like i thought it would he. It smelled like mint and berries although the taste did not correspond to the scent at all. I shivered from the potion and stood up. The burning in my throat disappeared and the nausea i often get disappeared.

I cleaned up and walked back into the library. Draco was still sitting there even after most everyone left. I sat next to him and rest my head on his shoulder.

" you okay?" Draco asked.

" yeah. Just needed to take my medication." I lied.

Draco nodded a response and continued his book. I listened to his heart beat, allowing myself to drift off.

Eventually i fell asleep.

———————————————————————

I woke up to the sun in my face the next morning. Some where in the night, draco had shifted into a laying position, and i was laying on his chest. His arms engulfed me in a tight hug and pulled me close to him. I could feel his breath by the top of my head and the hairs on the back of my neck rose up.

I realized there was a blanket over us, must have been him. Even in spring, the nights in Scotland were still cold and frigid.

I went to get up but draco's arms held me tight.

" a few more minutes. I promise i'll let you go then" he mumbled in a low voice. I nodded and laid my head back down on his chest. If i could, i would live this moment forever.

Alas, things don't last when your bloody friends come busting into the library looking for you.


	3. part 3

" where the bloody hell were you! And are you-"

Ron realised the position harry and draco were in.

" -cuddling?" Ron finished.

" yes now shove off weasley. Im trying to sleep." Draco grumbled.

" im sorry, you're the one who bear trapped my friend in your arms." He gestured to them.

" oi draco, Where were you! We were supposed to have breakfast this morning." Blaise came running into the room, abruptly stopping when he saw harry and draco on the couch.

" are they?"

" yes."

Ron and blaise looked at each other.

" should we?"

" yes."

Draco answered this time.

" alrighty then Redhead, you're with me today." Blaise grabbed rons arm and proceeded to drag him out.

" wha- hey!" Ron begrudgingly walked out with blaise. Draco snickered and closed his eyes again.  
Draco muzzled his face into harrys shoulder and sighed. Harry was still frozen, the place where draco had his face felt like it was burning under his breath.

" shouldn't we get up?" Harry asked.

" students will start to come in. We dont want people getting the wrong idea-"

" just a few more moments."

Harry quieted down. Draco had his eyes closed and he looked so peaceful. Harry stared up at the boy he had hopelessly fallen in love with, and he thanked merlin he could have moments like these with him. So harry laid his head back down and smiled. Happy he was with the love of his life. For the first time in months, harry was happy, and content. For the first time, he forgot all about his blasted disease, and he relaxed into the warmth. For the first time......

He felt like draco loved him back

A/N: i know this is super short but i rlly wanted to end it on this adorable note so yeah. I will write more next chapter.


	4. part 4

My condition was getting worse. The more i stayed with draco, the more painful the coughs became. My throat was constantly hurting and my lungs burned. But the time i spent with him gave me so much joy i couldn't leave.

Me, draco, blaise and ron were sitting in the bleachers, watching ravenclaw and hufflepuff practice. Unfortunately 8th years couldnt play quidditch anymore as it was an unfair advantage. So instead we would often watch the other houses play.

Ron was cheering as a hufflepuff seeker grabbed the golden snitch. I wasn't paying much attention because draco was too busy shivering. The boy never brings a damn scarf.

I roll my eyes and take my wool gryffindor scarf off. I wrapped it around dracos neck and saw him immediately relax. The scarf had heating charms on it and it was a gift from Mrs.Weasley for Christmas.

Suddenly draco scoots closer to me and wrapped the scarf around me too. He rested his head on my shoulder so it was more comfortable for us to share the scarf.

I feel flowers coming up so i unwrap myself from the scarf and run out. I had just made it to the gryffindor changing room and threw up the flowers in a sink. Ron must have noticed because seconds later he burst into the room.

I turn back to see rons horrified face...... and blaises behind him.

" shit." I grimace. My throat felt raw and scratchy. I could barely talk. Ron came rushing over to me, grabbing his wand from his pocket. He did the spell, flores abierunt.

I looked up so the flowers would float out easier. My coughing stopped but my throat still hurt. The sink was filled with blood and my mouth was covered in it. I grabbed a spare potion and chugged it down. I rinsed out my mouth and stared down at the drain. Both my hands were on opposite sides of the basin, and i could feel the holes burning into the back of my head.

I clear my throat and finally look back to see ron looking scared and blaise looking sympathetic.

" i have-"

" hanahaki." Blaise finished for me in a small voice. I nodded solemnly and dropped down to the floor, my back against the wall. They both sat down on either sides of me.

" who?" Blaise broke the silence.

" who do you think it is?"

There was silence again.

" are you going to tell him?"

I shook my head and looked forward.

" there isnt a point to it. He wont love me. And i cant live longer than what i have."

Ron was on the brink of tears. He quickly stood up and paced around.

" no" he pointed angrily at me.

" what?"

" no. Im not gonna let you die that easily. Im not gonna let you give up. You defeated the most powerful dark wizard of our time, you defeated a basilisk, you defeated that psychotic motherfucker more times than i can count! You, harry potter, will not die after going through all of that, and certainly not at the hands of a couple of flowers and draco fucking malfoy!" He yelled. Blaise stood up too.

" i agree. You arent going to die from this. We will make draco realise how much he likes you."

" he doesn't like me-"

" trust me harry. As his best friend, i can tell he does. It isnt a matter of whether your silly high school crush likes you, its a matter of life or death. And for the first fucking time in your life, put your own life before someone else's, please for the love of god."

Blaise shook my shoulders. I stared back at him incredulously.

" why are you doing this?"

He paused.

" because harry, draco has had a tough life. His father is dead, his mother is in jail forever, he had to do unimaginable things to get in his fathers and the dark lords favor. And by some miracle, for the first time in over 2 years, im finally seeing my best friend smile. And that is thanks to you. So i will not let my best friends only happiness slip away, it is my duty as his best mate. And also pansy has gotten a liking to you and im already in too deep. If she knows i let you give up she will murder me into oblivion."

I chuckled. Real, genuine laughs escaped from my mouth.

" okay mate. Lets do this."

Blaise offered his hand and i took it. He pulled me up and i stood next to ron and him. I turned to him fully and hugged him tight.

" thank you. For restoring my hope."

Blaise took a minute before reciprocating the hug.

" of course mate. We'll get him. I promise."

" promise?"

A pause.

" mark my words"


	5. part 5

" ron would you stop it!" Pansy yelled as ron pushed over her unnecessarily.

" im trying to get a book!" He laughed.

" no need to trample me as your doing it!" She shrieked. Blaise rolled his eyes and grabbed the book from rons hand.

" hey!"

" sorry love. Got to help out my friend." And he walked away from both of them, ron still leaning his entire side against pansy who was looking very annoyed. Ron blushed deeply by the nickname blaise gave him and pansy snorted.

" oh shove off. Stupid smitten redhead." Pansy muttered under her breathe as she walked off and laid next to hermione, putting her head in her lap just like she did for Draco.

" hes joking with you." Hermione said fondly, stroking her girlfriends hair.

" hes doing it to annoy me."

" no harm in doing both." Ron chuckled and blaise dropped the book in his lap before settling on the floor, leaning against rons couch.

" so, transfiguration. Anyone got their notes?" Draco asked as he grabbed a book and handed it to harry who was practically falling asleep.

" ugh im tired. Must we study?" Pansy whined.

" yes we do. Unless you want to spend all tomorrow cramming in all the knowledge you could have been taking right now because you didnt do it today." Hermione scolded slightly.

" i wouldnt mind that." Blaise whispered.

" same." Ron agreed.

" so. Study tomorrow ?" Pansy suggested.

" yes please." Draco said and dropped the book back onto the desk, effectively waking up harry with a start.

" im ready, what?" Harry said flustered. They all laughed as harry blushed.

" oh shut up. Arent we studying?" He opened the book in his lap.

" actually no. Apparently we are going to study tomorrow." Hermione explained.

" oh thank merlin." Harry sighed. Hermione threw a pillow at him and snorted.

" hey!" Harry threw the pillow right back.

" and what do you suggest we do in the meantime? Besides your little pillow fight?" Blaise asked.

" truth or dare!" Pansy shrieked.

" ok but if we are doing it id rather not do it in the middle of the library." Draco sighed.

" ok then. Gryffindor dorms? Harry and i have a private room." Ron suggested.

" why?"

Shit. Harry looked at a slightly panicked ron. They glared at eachother for a few moments before harry finally said something.

" medical purposes. Ron sleep walks and McGonagal doesnt want him harming himself on accident." Harry smiled. Draco nodded and shrugged, smiling back. Ron and blaise let out breaths of relief.

" then what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Pansy grabbed Hermione's hand and quickly stood up, dragging Hermione with her.

———————————————————————

" ok truth or dare."

They stopped by the slytherin dorms for something and that something was 2 bottles of muggle whiskey pansy had managed to smuggle into her room. They were 1 bottle in and Blaise was asking draco now.

" truth."

" okay take a swig of this." Hermione handed draco the flask. It was a mix of veritaserum and whiskey to block out the taste. Draco took a swig and set it down, now under the effects of veritaserum.

" now. Draco. What is your kink." Blaise asked evilly. Everyones attention was on draco, anticipating his answer. Draco grunted and glared at Blaise with a death stare. Blaise just stared back at him with the same smile.

" ugh." Draco sighed and put his head down

" parseltongue"

" pffffffffft" Hermione spit out her drink.

" huh?" Ron asked, confused. Draco looked up at the ceiling and nodded.

" yep. Now you know. Anyway, hermione. Truth or da-"

" oh fuck no. Your not getting away with it that easily pretty boy." Hermione came up to him and sat next to him, arms wrapped around his neck.

" i believe the only people we know who has that ability is Voldemort and harry. So unless the dark lord has been whispering sweet nothings into your ear, that means its-" she turned to harry and smirked.

"- harry. our dear old savior of the wizarding world, harry." She finished. Pansy was staring very intensely at hermione and blaise was leaning against ron.

A moment of silence.

" i dont believe it."

We all turned to blaise.

" what?" Draco asked.

" i dont believe it. Your lying"

" i took veritaserum! I cant lie!"

" no but you can fight it. Your amazing at occlumency."

" thats for minds you dumb fuck."

" fine then. Your just good at defending. Now. What is it?"

" i told you!"

" i dont believe it!"

Blaise and draco bickered back and forth.

" its the truth!"

" you have no proof!"

" you can use legilimency to see if im lying if you'd like."

" no. You'll just block it!"

" of course i will! Im great at occlumency!"

" ah so you admit you are blocking the veritaserum?"

" thats still for minds you dense idiot! My body cant use occlumency!."

" then tell me your real kink!"

" i told you!"

Blaise stood up and shook dracos shoulders.

" tell meeeee!"

" i told you!"

" ENOUGH!" Harry yelled. Draco and blaise froze, along with everyone else in the room.

" shit. You werent lying." Blaise suddenly muttered.

" fuck off." Draco pushed blaise away and brought his knees to his chest.

Everyone stared at harry now.

" what?"

Draco shivered and squirmed. Ron stifled a laugh which got a fuming glare from draco.

" harry you're speaking parseltongue." Hermione explained.

" oh. Sorry." I said in english.draco finally calmed down and sat still.

After a few moments, pansy finally spoke up.

" alrighty then. I must go to my chambers as there is a massive hangover waiting for me in the morning." Pansy wobbled to the door.

" i should take her to the dungeons." Blaise stumbled over to her. He almost fell but ron caught him before he did.

" and ill escort you there. Mione?"

Hermione nodded and ran to pansy, her girlfriend clinging onto her arm to stay upright.

Blaise turned around to draco.

" hey dray. You coming?"

" i just.............. need a minute."

" oh right. Sorry haha." Blaise laughed. The four walked out the room, leaving harry and draco alone.

" ah i should probably go." Draco stood up but harry grabbed his wrist as he walked by him. Draco turned around at harry, who still looked away.

" h-harry?"

Harry was quiet.

" draco." Harry hissed. Draco immediately froze.

" h-harry please don-"

Harry stood up and pinned draco to the wall.

"I love you draco. And because of it im dying. But id rather love you and die than forget you and live."

Harry spoke in parseltongue. The words sent shivers down dracos spine, making him more flustered.

" and with little time i have left....."

" h-harry?" Draco asked as harry leaned closed to dracos ear.

" ill make you mine. Even if its with my dying breath."

Draco closed his eyes. He didnt know what he was saying, and at this moment he wanted nothing more than to know.

" you can stay here." Harry said and walked towards the door.

" what? Why? What if ron comes in?"

" ill tell him you're sleeping. And plus, i cant let you go when you're in.......... that situation." Harry gestured towards dracos pants. Draco shifted and rolled his eyes.

" night harry."

Harry stopped as he was past the doorway.

" night my love."

He heard draco groan out in annoyance. Harry smiled and let out a chuckle

" i will make you pay harry potter!" Draco yelled as he walked out.

" im sure you will."

" stop doing that!"

Harry laughed out of the room. He settled on the big red couch in front of the ever lasting fire. Watching it burn as he drifted off to sleep with only one thing on his mind.

Making draco malfoy his.


	6. part 6

Blaise POV

" ugh.fuck me."

I groaned as i propped myself on my elbow. My head felt like an anvil just got dropped on it and i was this close to just doubling over and never getting up.

" wouldnt mind if i do."

I flinched violently from surprise.

" what the fuck are you doing here!"

I yelled. Ron was sitting on dracos bed, shirtless mind you just reading one of his books.

" draco is sleeping in my room. So i slept here."

He flipped a page. I groaned again and fell back onto my bed.

" why?"

" apparently harry confessed."

I sprung up and stared at him wide eyed.

" in parseltongue."

Disappointed, i flopped back onto the bed.

" disappointing. I know. But the parseltongue part must have done a number on him for him to have to stay." He said unamused.

" at least they stayed the night together."

" also wrong. Harry slept on the couch in the common room."

" ugh."

I groaned out in frustration.

" harry bloody potter. The Most disappointing savior of the world."

" also the most in love."

We paused and stayed in comfortable silence.

" how........ how did he get it?"

Ron sighed and looked at me. He paused at my question.

" astoria greengrass. She was crushing on draco and when harry sort of fell in love, she told him draco would never love him. That draco would never love a half blood, good for nothing like him. Harry was pissed and he asked draco out. His heart was crushed already and when draco-"

" -rejected him....... he contracted hanahaki."

We sat there solemnly.

" well. Astoria greengrass will never get dracos love. He isnt into girls."

We laughed. He walked over and sat next to me, and to my surprise, he hugged me.

" thanks for helping." He whispered. My face was heating up but thanks to my dark complexion, it wasnt showing.

" of course. What are friends for."

He pulled away and stood up.

" im going to breakfast. You coming?"

He pulled on his shirt and stuck out his hand. I nodded and left with him, heading to the great hall.

__________________________________________

" BLAISE FUCKING ZABINI!"

I flinched violently, for the SECOND time today at the mention of my name. I spin my head around to see a very VERY irritated draco stomping towards me.

" draco what is it- woah WOAH."

He grabbed me by my collar and picked my from my seat. His face was inches from mine and he was fuming.

" listen here you little shit. That stunt you pulled yesterday left me THOROUGHLY HUMILIATED. I know what this is about. You just want me and harry together so i confess my crush on him but it will NOT WORK ZABINI."

" hold up. WHAT."

We both turned to the surprised redhead next to us. Draco groaned and shook my collar.

" of course weasel is here. You never leave your little boy friend behind." He let go of me and sat down on my other side.

" he isnt my-"

" oh shut it weasley. We all know you are smitten for him. I can see it in your face."

He sighed in anger and snatched a toast from the tray. I looked over at ron with a smug grin.

" so you're smitten for me?"

" shove off."

He turned towards the table. I laughed and did the same.

" so you like him like that? Since when?."

" i do like him like that. Ive had a massive crush on him ever since 1st year. I rejected him last month because astoria kept following me around and my father was still alive. If i started dating a bloke then all of the pureblood families would know and i would be done for. I needed their support. At least until i was head of house and i became that. So now there is nothing stopping us from being together. Only him and his stupid ass not liking me back."

Ron and i stared at eachother knowingly.

" i thought you didnt like him." Ron breathed out.

" why do you think i dont mind sitting with him? Sharing a scarf? Cuddling, sleeping, spending the night in his room. Helping him in potions, hanging out with his friends. Its all because of him. It doesn't help that i get aroused by the secret language he speaks too." Draco laid his head on the table.

" Malfoy harry-"

" ron. Outside. A word." I stood up and grabbed him by his ear. I dragged him outside and into the hallway so we were out of earshot from the great hall.

" do not DARE tell him." I yelled.

" what? Why? This could save harry!"

" it isnt our place! It is THEIR love life! And would harry really want you to expose his terrible disease to the person he loves the most?"

" if it will save harry i would do anything."

He tried to push past me but i pinned him to the wall.

" move again and i will hex you on the spot. Do not tell him. They must figure it out themselves."

" fine."

He shoved me off and stalked up to gryffindor tower.   
I went back to the great hall and sat back down. When draco asked what happened i just shrugged. Hopefully ron will keep his promise.


	7. part 7

Harry's POV

It was starting again. The coughing fits, the tiredness. After last night when i spoke to draco, i ended up coughing so violently i almost threw up a full flower.

I was in the shower. My muscles tensed at the warm water running down my body. It soothed me, and after the chaotic weeks ive been having, it was exactly what i needed. I let the warm water run through my hair and exhaled. Im gonna die from this. Im gonna die trying or im gonna die quitting. Either way i knew i didnt have much left. I had 3 months. Thats how much my healer gave me.

I finally stepped out of the shower, shivering from the sudden coldness. I used a drying spell and quickly dried myself. I was halfway through dressing when it came. A cough attack.

I started hacking violently into the sink. Piles of blood and flower came up. My body ached and tensed, my muscles contracting. I doubled over and fell to the floor. It must have been loud because the next thing i hear is ron bursting into the room.

" HARRY!"

He yelled and came to my side. Patting my back and yelling for help.

" what is it- oh my god."

Nevilles voice rung into the room.

" GO GET HERMIONE!"

" he needs pomfrey!"

" JUST GO GET HERMIONE NEVILLE. WE NEED TO TAKE HIM TO MUNGOS."

They bickered slightly before neville ran out again. I coughed up gallons of blood. This was the worst it has ever come. I started blacking out, the only thing keeping me awake was rons voice.

" HARRY!"

Hermione must have come in.

" drink this."

She rushed to my side with the potion. I managed to guzzle it down. It soothed my throat for a little while. Until the coughing started again. It was much worse than before. Mounds of petals fell from my mouth. And then......... a leaf. A leaf came out. Then a pile of them. Soon i was hacking nothing but leaves.

I felt rons arms encircle me, then i blacked out.

I woke up in a hospital bed. I looked around frantically before realizing i was in the infirmary of hogwarts.

" my dear. You are awake. Im so sorry this happened to you. I should have helped-"

" no Ms.Pomfrey. Its alright. You didnt know so how could you have helped me? Im okay. No need to apologize."

I rested my hand on hers. She gave me a sad smile before nodding and walking off.

" harry."

Hermione and ron came rushing in.

" you're awake!" She smiled and hugged me tight. I smiled and waved at ron who waved back sadly.  
Hermione pulled back and faced me, tears in her eyes. She sat down on the chair next to the bed, looking down at her hands. I knew what she was gonna say. I know why she was so sad. I looked up at the ceiling and let out a shaky breath.

" harry-"

" ive entered stage 3."

Hermione sniffled and let out a strangled whimper.

" how much time do i have left?"

She looked up at me. I could see the sadness swirling in her eyes. I could see how she didnt want to answer, how she didnt want to believe it. She looked up at the ceiling and swallowed hard.

" 2 weeks. Tops."

I couldnt help the tears from falling. My hand came up to my face and i covered my mouth, stopping myself from screaming out in anguish.

Rons shuddered breath brought me back. My friend, my BEST friend, Who ive never seen so vulnerable, was weeping at the thought of me dying.

" ron."

He looked away and ran out the infirmary. Hermione looked back at him, then at me.

" harry im so sorry."

I shook my head.

" i was supposed to have 3 months. Three . Now i have less than half a month." I whimpered. She reached over and hugged me. Tighter than ever. Like i was breaking to pieces and she had to keep them together. I muzzled my face into the crook of her neck, sobbing silent tears. She and i cried for what felt like hours, keeping the same position.

Blaise POV

I was running to the infirmary. I heard from neville that harry went to the hospital. I rushed down there as fast as i can, but i stopped when ron came running out of the doors.

" ron!"

He turned towards me and ran. He engulfed me in a hug, taking the breath out of me.

" blaise. H-Harry he- hes in the t-third stage." He sniffled. He sobbed into my shoulder, his taller frame crouching to meet mine.

" its going to be okay."

" hes dying. Hes got 2 weeks tops to live. If he continues like this he will be gone by the end of the week."

I felt the tears coming down.

" s-shh. It will be f-fine." My voice betrayed my words. Sobs escaped my mouth involuntarily.

" im scared. I cant live without him. Hes my best friend. He was supposed to be my best man at my wedding. He was supposed to teach my kids how to fly, he was supposed to help me when i became an auror. He was supposed to-"

He choked.

" he was supposed to be here. He was supposed to be the boy who lived." He said in a small voice. I shut my eyes closed.

" lets go to draco-"

" no. I cant. Im afraid of what will happen if i see him. Hes the reason why my best friend is dying. Him and his cowardliness is killing my best friend."

I nodded in understanding and bit my lip. I pulled back and saw him. His eyes were puffy from crying and his face was red. He wiped his face and closed his eyes. And thats when i kissed him. It was sudden and it was short. But to me it was the release of a thousand emotions. One ive been hiding for years.

When he pulled back, the sudden realization hit me. I had just kissed him, and his best friend was dying.

" i-"

I staggered backwards.

" im so sorry. Y-you're vulnerable right now. I shouldn't have done that, im so sorry."

" Blaise-"

" no. No I'll just go, im sorry-"

I went to left, but he grabbed onto my wrist, spinning me back towards him. He connected our lips again and i closed my eyes. This one was sweeter, and longer. We pulled back and i stared into his eyes.

" wha- why-?"

" i cant let you run off and possibly catch hanahaki like that. I dont need to lose two people i love."

He pressed his forehead against mine and we smiled.

" you know. To such a horrible day, you made it better. You always do."

He kissed my forehead and went back to connecting his to mine. I let out a small laugh and kept smiling. For the first time in a while, i felt happy.


	8. part 8

Dracos POV

" WHAT!"

Tears formed on my face as i ran down to the infirmary as fast as I possibly could. I passed students and teachers all while running at the speed of light. I bust through the infirmary doors, probably giving Pomfrey quite a shock. I frantically looked around the room when I finally spotted him.

He looked pale and sickly. His face was sunken in and he looked so drained. He looked like he was just sucked by a dementor.

" harry." I whispered quietly so i dont startle him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me. Green eyes met grey ones and i felt my heart stop.

" dray..."

It was faint, but i could still hear it so clearly. He reached for my hand and grasped it tight and smiled.

" you're here." He breathed out. His voice was small and coarse. I felt my breath hitch and i could barely move.

" w-what...." I closed my eyes and took a moment.

" w-what happened?"

He looked at me with a sad look and looked up at the ceiling.

" i have hanahaki. A disease born from unrequited love or rejection. Im in my final stages." He whispered so quietly, like if he said it any louder his voice would shatter.

Tears fell down my face. I could see harry had tears too.

" h-how long do you have l-left?"

I didnt want to know the answer. I couldn't bare the thought of a world without harry. But i knew that if i didnt ask, i would regret it for the rest of my life.

He took in a sharp breath and looked at me with sad eyes. I had never seen his green eyes so dull.

" 1 week."

And just like that, i felt my whole world shatter. My heart sank to the floor. I let out shuddered breaths and my hand came up to my mouth. I tried to stop the sobs but i couldn't. My eyes were wide in shock and a little bit of rage.

Eventually i closed my eyes and put my head down. I grabbed Harry's hand tight, never letting go. He didnt even look at me. He adverted his eyes down to his lap and stared at it.

" who is it?"

" does it matter?"

The crack in his voice broke my heart. I shut my eyes as tight as i can and tightened my grip on his hand. He tightened it too.

" im sorry." Was all i could whisper. We sat in silence for what felt like forever until Harry eventually drifted off to sleep. I watched his chest rise and fall as he took steady breaths . I reached up and placed a kiss on his forehead.

" if only you knew how much you mattered to me."

My chest constricted. The pain didnt subside and i fell back in the chair i was sitting in. Soon, i fell asleep too.

———————————————————————

I woke up to the sun shining in my face. The curtains were pulled back a little and a beam of light was passing through.

" morning."

I whipped my head around towards the voice. It was harry. His eyes were red and puffy but he was still smiling.

" morning"

I said back with a painted smile. The thoughts in my head still weren't clear and i didnt want to think too much of it.

" why are you here?"

He asked me quietly. Why was i here? I must've fallen asleep.

" i fell asleep here after you did. Guess you didnt want to let go."

I gestured towards out entangled hands. He blushed and jerked his hand back but i grabbed onto it. He looked up at me in surprise but i just kept a straight face, tracing circles on the back of his hand.

" dont you have classes?"

" its saturday."

" oh."

He looked down at his lap. I stared at him for a bit. The boy i had liked for so long was dying, because he liked someone else. No, not liked...

Loved

I studied his facial features. Even when sickly, he still looked beautiful to me.

" you dont have to stay"

He fidgeted with his blanket. I smiled.

" no. I dont. But i want to."

We sat in comfortable silence as harry smoothed out his sheets, constantly blushing the entire time.

Thats when it started. The coughing. Harry started hacking up petals and blood. I quickly went to Pomfrey's station and grabbed a clean bucket. I held it to Harry's mouth as the petals fell in and rubbed circles in his back to soothe him.

Eventually it stopped and he motioned to the potion beside his bed. I quickly grabbed it, uncorking it and helping harry drink it. He must have felt better because he immediately sighed in relieve after.

When he was finally relaxed, i looked down at the bucket. I examined the flowers, narcissus flowers. They were covered in blood but i realized it wasn't only just petals but also leaves and bits of stem too. I grimaced at the thought of having flower stems up your throat. I put the bucket in the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth. I wet it slightly and sat down on harrys bed, wiping his mouth of the blood.

" thank you."

" for what?"

" being here. Even when you don't need to. Thanks for being alive i guess." Harry said nervously, going back to fidgeting.

I smiled fondly at him and continued wiping his face.

" of course. Anything for you."

" anything?"

" anything"

Harry paused. He looked down and then back up at me.

" then can you...... spend the night again?"


	9. part 9

Draco POV

Ive been beside harrys bed for three days now. I sleep in the infirmary on a bed next to him, i wake up before him so he doesnt have to feel lonely, and after school i bring his homework. It was our routine.

Hermione and ron visits a lot too. Usually ron and harry play wizards chess while me and hermione talk about books or usually the more grim topic, harrys current condition.

He has cough attacks throughout the day, and im always there to sooth him. Blaise visits a lot too, along with pansy, luna and ginny. A lot of the gryffindors and the occasional fan girls flock the infirmary during after school hours, but im always the only one to stay.

Today wasnt too bad of a day. Harry only had one cough attack in the morning and that one didnt have too many leaves. So now we were playing wizards chess on his bed, like we often ended the night.

" do you think i should tell them?" Harry asked out of the blue. I shrugged and moved my knight.

" if there is a chance it will save you, then yes"

I watched as my knight dragged harry's pawn off the board.

" im not sure it would be a good idea."

" you dont have much time left."

" i know."

" and you wont get the surgery."

" i know."

" so this could be the only way to save you."

" i know."

I rolled my eyes at his repeated response. I truly loved him but he could be such a dunce sometimes.

" you know what, why dont you just get the surgery?"

" i cant."

" is it money? Ill lend it to you."

" no its not that draco-"

" are you scared they will be mad at you? If they dont know it wont hurt them."

" no draco you don't understand-"

" is hermione telling you not to do this?"

" wha- no-"

" is it the person?"

" malfoy ENOUGH."

I flinched at the the mention of my last name. Harry hasn't called me that in months.

" i just dont get why you wouldn't get the surg-"

" because id rather die okay? I cannot imagine a life where that person means nothing to me."

I know i didnt have the right to be mad, but i was. I was mad at the fact that this mystery person was the reason why my love was dying, why he was so sick, why he would rather die than get a simple procedure, why he will never even give me the chance to be with him.

" and you expect us all to be fine with it? You have less than a week left harry! For all i know you could die at this very moment!"

" but i wont!"

" you dont know that! Why cant you just get the surgery, its selfish-"

" oh YOUR talking about being selfish? What? Its selfish for me to die? Its selfish for me to not want to forget the love of my life?"

" YES!"

" well i dont see it that way Malfoy! Im doing you a favor by not gettting the surgery believe me. I dont know who i would be without them okay?"

" harry just think about it! At least consider it!" I pleaded.

I was on the brink of tears. He glared daggers into me and i felt the stab of each and every one of them. His gaze hardened and thats when i knew i could never change his mind. I shut my eyes closed and nodded.

" okay then."

I proceeded to walk away from harry. I opened the infirmary curtains when he grabbed my wrist.

" no draco don-"

" whats the point then? What am i doing here? Why am i here day and night tending to you? Why am i here comforting you while you are in love with SOMEONE ELSE!"

I stormed out the infirmary, slamming the doors. In tears, i ran to the Slytherin common room, locking myself in my room.

Harry POV

I stood there, frozen in place. I didnt even flinch when the doors slammed shut. Instead i just stared at where draco once stood.

What did he mean by that? Does he like me? Does he love me- No. dont get carried away.

I sigh and flop back onto my bed, knocking the chessboard off during the process.

" shit"

I grabbed my wand and muttered wringardium leviosa. The chess pieces floated up and neatly placed themselves on my nightstand.

" no draco tonight ?"

Pomfrey came into the room. I nodded to her and she nodded back. She gave me my medicine for the night and left. I took my pills and my potions and laid back down.

Whats even the point now? Im dying any day. Its just harder for me and my friends. I should just get it over with.

My thoughts ran as i laid hopelessly on my hospital bed. I stared at the ceiling, the room lit by the moonlight.

I stood up, careful to not make any noise. I walked to the bathroom and turned on the lights. I squinted at the sudden brightness of the room and proceeded to walk towards the sink. I kept most of my things here now, since I'm gonna be here literally until the day i die.

He's never gonna love me back anyway. There isn't a point in hoping. Im just putting the people i love in pain by staying.

I picked up my razor that i use for shaving, popping out the blade. I stared at the shiny metal piece in my hand and stopped. For a second i hesitated, but thats all it was......... a second.

I carefully put it to my wrist and pushed down, hard, dragging the blade across my arm. The cut went all the way up my forearm, stopping by my elbow area. Blood seeped from the wound, spilling all over the floor. I felt almost numb. My skin was irritated but i felt almost nothing. I stared blankly at my slowly bleeding arm and looked in the mirror.

" pathetic. The boy who lived, lost to a couple of flowers."

I scoffed and proceeded to put the blade to my other arm. I winced as the cut i had already made accidentally brushed against my shirt. I ignored it and proceeded to cut down my other forearm. Like the other one, i felt nothing. My skin felt numb, just like my emotions.

I slid down the sink and laid my head down on my knees. I felt the blood from my arms trickle down my hand and past my fingertips. Droplets of blood turned to pools and eventually i could barely see. I reached for my wand, already regretting what i had done but realized i left it by my night stand. My blood loss made me dizzy and i collapsed to the floor.

Then, for the second time in 2 weeks, i blacked out.


	10. part 10

Ron POV

" WHERE IS HE!"

Me, hermione and blaise were running down to the infirmary. Pomfrey called McGonagal this morning, informing her that she had found harry in the bathroom unconscious and bleeding.

When i heard the news my blood ran cold. I knew harry was having a tough time but i never thought he would.....

" ron. We're here." Blaise tapped my shoulder. I snapped my head towards the door and burst through it. I ran towards harrys section and came face to face with Harry...... still unconscious.

He had bandages up his arms and he looked even paler than usual. Blood bags were hung up beside him being transfused by huge needles.

" he needs as much blood as he can get. Thats why im using multiple bags and big needles." Pomfrey explained.

I ran to his side and looked down at my best friend. His shaggy black hair was a mess and his face and chest had trails of blood on them. But other than the horrible condition he was in, he looked almost.... peaceful. Like he was dreaming something nice.

I grabbed onto his hand and sat down beside him. It was one thing when he was dying of just hanahaki but it was a whole other when he was also in need of two full pints of blood.

" im afraid this still isnt enough. Does anyone by chance have the same blood type as him?"

" no. But Neville has 0- blood type." Hermione informed. Pomfrey nodded in understanding, knotting her eyebrows.

" send him a patronus. See if he is willing to give his blood."

" ok." Blaise nodded and pulled out his wand. He muttered the spell and a wisp of blue came out. It morphed into a horned serpent and soon slid out of the room after blaise gave it its message.

" horned serpent huh?" Hermione asked after pomfrey left and we were all sitting down by harrys bed. Blaise and i were holding hands, one in his and the other in harrys.

" yeah. Whats yours?"

" an otter. I know its a little boring."

" no. I think its quite endearing. A kind and brave animal fit for their owner."

Hermione smiled wide. Most people made fun of how her patronus was so small but Blaise was the first one in a while to not make fun of her.

" whats yours?"

He turned to me and raised his eyebrows. I blinked a few times before answering in a small voice.

" a jack russel terrier."

" pffft."

Blaise had started laughing quietly. Hermione was letting out small chuckles as i stared at them.

" its is a perfectly good patronus."

" its a dog!"

" so? You were so nice to hermione about hers!" I argued and i slapped blaises arm as he kept laughing.

" okay but otters are cute!"

" and dogs arent?"

We bickered a little, all while blaise kept letting out small chuckles.

" you wanna see how great a jack russel can be? Here ill show you."

" no thank you, i dont wanna see a tiny terrier"

" a dog is a perfectly good patronus!"

" fine! Lets see your mighty little terirer then!"

I huffed and pulled out my wand.

" expecto patronum!"

I yelled out the spell. A blue wisp much like blaise's came out of the tip of my wand and formed into a do- wait no. A...... snake?

" is that a-"

"- its a horned serpent."

The room fell silent. I stood up to interact with my new patronus. I touched the tip of its nose and it snaked itself around me, reminding me of happy memories.

A key memory was me and blaise. Our quidditch games, us helping harry, me waking up in his room, chess matches, and our first kiss.

" what's blaise's patronus doing out?"

Our attentions snapped to the groggy voice coming from the bed. Harry was finally awake.

" harry!" Hermione went to hug him but he winced at her touch. The bandages and cuts still very fresh.

" you fucking asshole."

I punched his shoulder.

" ow!" He complained.

" shut up there isnt any cuts there. What the fuck is wrong with you? Why did you think doing that was fine?"

" i dont know. There isnt a point in living i guess."

" dont fucking say that. We may still have a chance-"

Blaise was cut off

" no blaise we dont. I ruined it. Its time for you guys to just let me go."

A few moments ago i was arguing with blaise about my patronus, and now my blood was boiling from rage.

" how the fuck can you lay there and tell us that? I am not fucking giving up on you! You asshole, i will find that motherfucker and i will make him love you even if its the last thing i do!"

I shook his shoulders but he sat emotionless.

" there isnt a point ron."

" there ALWAYS IS! "

" well not this time! There isnt any hope for me..."

Silence fell on the room again, just my rigid breathing could be heard in the room.

" fine.but I cant just stand here and watch you give up on yourself."

With shaking fists i walked out on my best friend. I heard them call out for me but i couldnt hear them. I didnt want to. If he was gonna do this, i couldn't be there.

I just couldnt


	11. part 11

Harry POV

I felt cold. I was in my second week. Everyone was on edge. I was dying and all i could think about was how cold i was. It was 3 am and i was freezing. I put warming charms, wrapped blankets around myself and yet i was still cold.

The infirmary was cold today. Ron and draco stopped visiting since last week. I heard that draco knew what happened to me and still chose not to come. I felt heartbroken, but you cant break something that is already broken.

I huddled up in my pile of blankets and tried to get warm. But nothing i was doing seemed to help.

I was freezing. If it wasnt gonne die from the hanahaki, it would be from the cold.

———————————————————————

Draco POV

I was so tired. I hadnt seen harry in 3 days, and the day i left, he tried to commit suicide. I have been crying for so long. My eyes were puffy and i felt like I couldn't breathe.

Blaise came to check up on me yesterday, i sent him away. I missed harry.

It was 3 am and i was huddled up on my bed. I wondered what harry was doing. Probably sleeping.

The room felt hot and stuffy and my blanket was spread out on the floor. My eyes were red from the crying and not being able to sleep. my body felt weak.

I realized i wouldnt get anywhere at this state and pulled myself up from bed. I grabbed one of harrys hoodies he gave me and snuck out of my dorm. I was in my boxers and i was walking around the castle floor.

I made it to the infirmary, not even realizing i had walked this way unintentionally. I creaked the door open and carefully closed it shut behind me, making sure i didnt make a noise.

I walked to Harry's area and peaked through the curtain. Harry was curled up into a ball in his blankets, he was shivering. The infirmary was cold but not that bad.

Without thinking i slid into bed with him, bringing his blanket up to cover us both. I snaked my arms around his torso and dug my head into his shoulder, taking in his scent. He tensed at my touch, but relaxed soon enough.

He turned around and faced me, looking into my eyes.

" you're here."

I hummed in response.

" and your eyes are puffy."

" yeah."

He brought his hand up and caressed my face. I closed my eyes as he traced the areas under my eyes. I noticed the bandages on his arms and my heart ached.

" im sorry."

I whispered. He looked up and stopped his hand.

" im sorry for not coming back. Im sorry for leaving that day, im sorry for making you do that."

" it wasnt your fault. Im just dying. There is nothing you can do."

Silence. Comfortable silence like we always had. It was filled with sorrow, but at least it wasn't uncomfortable.

I waited until his breathing evened. I waited until his eyes fluttered closed and i was absolutely sure he wasn't awake.

His arms lounged on my body while he rested his head on my arm. He looked so peaceful when asleep.

I kissed his forehead like i had done so many times before while he wasn't awake and closed my eyes before muttering the words i didnt have the courage to say when he was conscious.

" i love you harry potter. I always have, and i always will."

A/N: sorry its short


	12. part 12

Harry POV

I woke up in dracos arms. The sun filtered into the room despite how gloomy it was in the past few days. I looked up to see dracos sleeping face. His white fluffy hair covered his eyes as he breathed in and out. He looked beautiful.

I shifted away from him, trying not to wake him up. I got off my bed and walked over to the window. I sighed and opened the curtains more.

" what are you doing?"

I flinched. I turned around and saw draco leaning against the wall and looking at me. I exhaled in relief and closed my eyes, leaning against the window sill for support.

" jesus fuck draco."

" language."

I glared at him as he smirked condescendingly.

" piss off."

He laughed and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and sighed while resting his chin on my head. A light pink dusted my cheeks while he continued to hug me. He swayed from side to side, taking me along with him. It was peaceful, until we were interrupted.

" harry will you please tell ronald that he is- holy fuck."

Blaise stood in the doorway with ron behind him. It was the first time ive seen him in days.

" ron"

He stared at me. He wasn't sad or angry, but instead he was..... overjoyed?

" you told him?" He said excitedly

" what?" Draco asked.

" ron-" i tried to say but i was interrupted.

" did you tell him?"

" tell me what?"

Draco looked confused as hell. I reached for ron to tell him but it was too late.

" that you're the one he loves!" Ron looked at draco who looked at me. I covered my face with my hand and closed my eyes. Ron you absolute fucking-

" WHAT?" Draco yelled loudly, staring at me. Ron made an 'O' face and backed away from me. Blaise had a pained expression and grabbed hold of rons shoulder, and by rons reaction, it was painful.

" you didnt...."

" no ron. I didnt. Thank you very much."

I looked up and faced draco who just looked frozen.

" well?" I asked.

I waited for his response but it never came. He just stood there. At first i thought he was just in shock but then, he just whispered my name.

" harry."

It was quiet. So quiet it made my heart burn. Then it all crashed down on me.

It felt like my lungs collapsed.

It was happening.

My throat closed up and blood came from my nose. I fell to the floor, coughing up air. The petals weren't coming out. They were blocked and i couldn't breathe.

" MADAM POMFREY!"

Blaise yelled for her as draco supported my head and ron held my arm.

Pomfrey came rushing in and stopped mid step when she saw me. Her eyes widened as big as dinner plates and she immediately went to work.

" My lord harry! Get him on the bed now!"

Ron carried me to the bed and set me down gently. Ms.Pomfrey put a ventilator on my face and started to put charms and potions all around me.

" you three, out."

" but-"

" OUT! And get Ms.Granger in here."

" why does hermione get to-"

" this is not a suggestion Mr.Weasley, get Ms.Granger and get OUT." Pomfrey yelled sternly at the three. After worried looks all three went out.

A few moments later hermione came rushing in.

" what can i do Madam Pomfrey." She asked frantically.

" you can start by putting a healing charm around his body. The cuts haven't fully recovered as i thought it might be too dangerous to heal it with magic but we have no time now. If those cuts open then he won't have much chance."

Hermione sighed sadly and looked at me. A tear rolled off her face before she took out her wand and started muttering the spells.

Glowing wisps of magic flowed around me, engulfing me in it.

I started choking on the flowers again, and still nothing came up. I could barely breathe and the few times i managed to get a wiff of air wasn't enough.

I heard madam Pomfrey start to yell again before i went unconscious.

Draco POV

Ron, blaise and i paced around the infirmary doors. Rons leg anxiously went up and down and Blaise looked like he was on the verge of tears.

" would you stop that." I snapped at ron who immediately stopped his leg.

" why? This is all your fault anyway!" He yelled loudly. His face was filled with malice while he stared me down.

" how is this my fault!?"

" you are the one who is in love with him but too much of a pussy to say it. And now he is dying because you wouldn't tell him you're true feelings and now he thinks you've rejected him!"

" well i didnt know-"

" really? You didnt know? After all the clues?! How he would only let YOU borrow his clothes, how he would constantly try to be around you, how he could never sleep properly knowing you weren't safe. Or how he loved to tease you and was constantly trying to make you feel better and how he would only let YOU stay behind in the infirmary? He wouldn't even let me stay the night and yet you got "hes dying because he loves me too much" privileges. For gods sake his flowers were NARCISSUS'!"

Ron walked towards me with each and every word. I was stunned. I missed out on so much. It was all true, the clues...

" and not to mention he almost KILLED HIMSELF because he couldn't handle the fact that you might hate him."

He pointed his finger at me and pushed my chest. I looked over to blaise. He was sitting there just looking at me with tear streaks on his face.

" in the past month, i grew to love harry like a brother. And it pains me that you, my best friend are the reason he is dying, so please dont make the mistake of letting him go." Blaise said quietly. Ron walked over to him and hugged him by the waist, blaise resting his head on rons shoulder.

At least they had each other.

———————————————————————

I stood in front of the door for a few seconds before opening it and making my way to harry.

I memorized the infirmary like my own house and i weaved through all the curtains to find harry's.

" harry."

I yelled as i reached his bed.

" Mr. Malfoy please-"

" no no Madam pomfrey, i can help-"

" there is nothing you can do right now! Me and Ms.Granger are doing everything we can."

" no you don't understand-"

" I understand perfectly well that you are concerned for your friend but Mr.Malfoy you need to get out-"

" I LOVE HIM TOO."

I blurted out. Hermione dropped the bottle of potion she was holding and gasped. Madam Pomfrey looked at me in shock and then turned to hermione.

" is he the one harry-"

" yes." Hermione whispered loudly. I looked at her as she just stared back. Her mouth was agape and she held her wand mid air.

Soon she dropped everything and came rushing to me. She hugged me tight and put her head to my chest.

" thank you." She whispered so quietly I barely caught it.

" of course. Anything for harry."

We stayed like that for a solid minute before madam Pomfrey cleared her throat.

" i believe you have something to do?"

I pulled away and nodded. Hermione sniffled and looked back at her.

" yes of course. And what do i have to do?"

" you truly love him? If you dont there is an even bigger risk of him dying you know that?"

Without hesitation i told her my answer.

" i love him. I know that much."

She nodded approvingly and made way for me.

" then its very simple. One kiss from the person he loves most."

She gestured towards harry who was sprawled out on the hospital bed. I walked over to him and sat down on his bed. He was unconscious, like most times i did this. I took off his ventilator mask and hesitated.

Im really doing this.

I bent down close to him and placed a kiss on his lips. It lasted for only a few seconds before i pulled back. I held his hand and waited.

Moments later he opened his eyes and immediately started coughing. I supported his back as he sat up and coughed up the rest of his petals.

" did it not work?" I asked madam Pomfrey. She shook her head.

" on the contrary. Waking up is a good sign. Hes just coughing up the rest of his flowers. I'll leave you two be"

She and hermione left the room and just left me and harry. I rubbed harrys back and brought the bucket over.

" shit." He cursed as he was bent over the bucket, throwing up flowers. When he was done he looked up at me and smiled.

" you really love me?" He asked the most obvious question in the world. I smiled softly and kissed him again. This time it wasn't for a few seconds, this time it wasn't only to save his life.

He brought his hands up and ran them through my hair as i leaned forward and deepened the kiss. He pulled back and smiled at me wide.

" i love you." He whispered.

" i love you too."

We stayed there for a few seconds, our foreheads together.

I wished this could last an eternity..... and maybe it could. With the small amount of bravery i had left, i made one last rash decision.

" will you marry me?"


	13. part 13

" will you marry me?"

———————————————————————

Harry immediately stopped and looked at me.

" what?"

" i love you. You love me. Marry me." I said simply. His eyes widened even more and he stood up, pacing around the room.

" draco i almost just died!"

" I know! Who knows what happens next!"

" is this a weird pureblood tradition or something?"

" what?"

" are you trying to like court me or something? Because im like a potter? Or because you almost killed me, because i have also almost killed you too."

" w-what? No! Why would i do that?!"

He placed his face in his hands and just stood there.

" you want me, a person who almost just died. To marry you." He said through his hands, his voice a little muffled.

" yes."

" after i had hanahaki."

" yes."

" because of you."

" yes."

" and you want me to marry you?"

" YES!" I yelled. He sighed and looked up at me.

" we're 18."

" technically im 19"

" it doesn't matter, im still 18!"

" so what?"

He looked at me like he was thinking. He turned around and faced the window, grabbing the edge of the window sill.

" ok."

" what?" I asked, a little shocked.

" ok. Ill marry you." He turned around and faced me. A big smile broke out on my face and i ran over to him, picking him up in a hug. He laughed as i spun him around and dropped him back on the ground. I kissed him again and kept smiling.

" we're getting married."

" we're getting married." He confirmed.

" but-"

My celebration was cut short by harry.

" after 5 years. After we graduate and we have careers ok? So after 5 years, i will marry you."

He looked down at me from where i was holding him up. I was disappointed, sure. But if thats what he wanted, i was willing to be rational. I nodded and he nodded back. He hugged me from my neck and chuckled.

Moments later the door burst open, revealing a plethora of people. Pansy, hermione, ron, blaise, neville, ginny and luna. They burst in, the first one obviously being ron.

" you motherfucker, you did it!" He hugged me first. He engulfed me in a bear hug and turned towards harry that looked confused.

" wait you knew!?"

" of course we knew. You two are terrible at keeping secrets." Hermione scoffed.

She came over and hugged us both. After her everyone got a turn. Harry got a punch from ginny, a plant from neville and i got a very proud stare from blaise.

" you fucking idiots, i hate you." Pansy sniffled as she walked over and punched my arm. She pouted and looked at us both.

" you ruined my makeup and now my eyes are puffy."

She hugged harry tighter than anybody had before and wouldnt let go.

" try to die again and i will actually kill you. You had 4 chances, thats enough." She said out loud and everyone chuckled.

" i wont die pansy. Relax."

The rest of the time we mostly just sat around harry, playing board games, talking, everything. We didn't tell them yet but we would tell them later. After all, we still had 5 years.

———————————————————————-

" hey mom."

I sat opposite of her in a dark room. An auror was standing by the door, waiting for us to finish. I know i wasn't getting married right away, but in 5 years, my mother may not be here. Or at least her mind wont.

" hello sweetheart." She said back softly. She took my hand and squeezed it weakly. I smiled sympathetically and cleared my throat.

" the reason why i asked to see you today is because......... im getting married."

She raised her eyebrows and smiled softly.

" oh? And with whom?"

I hesitated on telling her.

" err...."

" is it astoria?"

" what? Oh no! No no. Me and her were never really..... a thing." I say awkwardly. She just nods and sighs

" is it harry potter?"

My eyes widened as i jerked my head forward. She had a satisfied smile on her face.

" so it is him. Finally. You've been obsessed with him since 1st year." She chuckled.

" what? No-No i havent." I scoff. I knew it wasnt true but still.

" oh on the contrary, you were his biggest fan." She said.

" ok now you are just doing it to embarrass me."

" thats a mothers job my dear. Im glad for you. You finally have a new life."

I hummed a response and looked at her. She was in azkaban for about 3 months now.

" how is it here?"

She looked up and shrugged.

" its ok. But i will say, i am glad i am not sharing a cell with your auntie bella. She was a nightmare to room with."

I chuckled at her little remark. Still strong enough to make jokes i see.

" but i am not getting married yet. In 5 years. Harry made me promise him 5 years." I looked down at my lap. She hummed and tapped her nails on the table.

" harry is a smart boy. You two will make a great couple." She smiled fondly at me. I smiled back.

" thank you mother." I whispered. There was a moment of silence before it was broken.

" time to go back." The guard said from behind my mother. She looked back at the door and sighed.

" well then. Its time for me to go. I hope to see you and your boyfriend soon my dear. And make sure to write." She kissed my cheek and turned around to open the door but before she walked out she turned back one last time.

" and harry would make an excellent son-in-law. You've got a good one."

She nodded and was escorted back to her cell. I stood in that room for about 30 more minutes just thinking.

" yeah......... yeah he would."


	14. part 14

5 years later

" harry! Can you get that box for me?" Draco yelled as he struggled to carry the already high stack of boxes in his arms.

" we have magic dear, why dont you just levitate them." Harry said when walking through the front door of the newly replenished malfoy manor, now renamed Potter Villa.

" i like carrying stuff. And organizing is my favorite part anyway. If you wont help me lift them could you at least levitate these to the kitchens?" Draco nodded towards the kitchen.

" yes dear." Harry gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek and flicked his wand, the boxes levitating out of dracos arms and following harry to the kitchen.

They had spent the last year renovating the malfoy manor. They turned the downstairs basement into a wine cellar, redid the ballroom, kitchen, dining room and main living area. They replaced the dull grey wallpaper with bright white ones. They put beige marble countertops on most every surface and replaced the rotting grey wood with fresh dark oak ones. The floors were tiled with white and black tiles throughout the entire first floor and transitioned into wood flooring starting from the second story. They replanted all the roses from Narcissa's garden and put in new flowers, bringing in a gardener to check it every once in a while but they mostly preferred to do it themselves.

Now their manor looked like a home, replenished, renewed, reborn. They were finally moving in after a full year. They both had fulfilling careers. Draco as a healer and the director at the new hospital he opened just last year and harry was the defense against dark arts professor for the 2nd year now. After his first year, the curse of the D.A.D.A teacher only being able to last one year came in, but harry whined so much about losing the position that he forced hermione and blaise to work for weeks trying to find the counter-curse. Eventually they did, and now harry was going back this fall.

Draco was extremely happy now. Even though they were young, just barely 24, they had been able to work their life together. Draco turned 24 2 months ago and Harry's birthday was just last month.

Draco walked up the stairs to his office door, carrying a box full of documents about the hospital and patients he still needed to write paperwork for. He set them down on his wide oak desk and walked around the room. He traced his fingers around the spines of the books he put into his bookshelf, mostly medical books but also some law books hermione had lent him. Hermione was lawyer, both muggle and wizard. She got her law degree this year and she had been working in the ministry's law department as an intern for about 1 year before getting a permanent position.

Ron was head of the aurors defense team, pansy an unspeakable in his department, and blaise was head healer in the pediatric division in St.Mungos. He was often brought to draco's hospital for consultation. Pansy and hermione started dating a year after graduation and got engaged a year later. Yep, they moved quickly. Blaise and ron got engaged last month and draco was still waiting. Until February, when he can finally propose. February 26th, the day they officially started dating, and the day harry almost died. It will be their 5 year anniversary on that day and draco can finally propose.

" what ya thinking?"

Draco flinched violently as he jerked away from the books and fell down from surprise.

" oh my god sweetie, are you okay?" Harry tried not to laugh as he reached his hand for draco to grab.

" im fine. You just startled me." Draco tried to brush it off but harry was too occupied by laughing at his poor boy friend.

" stop laughing!" Draco huffed.

" i cant help it! I just saw a man with a doctorate, fall to the ground because he got a little 'startled'" harry teased him even more.

" hey. Watch it shorty. If not you're not getting the ring." Draco turned back to the desk to organize the files. Harry pouted.

" you cant threaten me with ' im not gonna marry you anymore' stuff."

" why not?" Draco asked.

" you want it too much. You ask me every year, and this year, ill finally be able to give you an answer." Harry sat on top of draco's desk. Draco sent a glare at harry and looked back down.

" shouldn't you be organizing your own office next door?" Draco asked.

" fine. Ill go. Dinner is at 9 and the whole gang is coming so be nice okay?" Harry kissed draco's cheek, immediately lifting his mood.

" i always am."

Harry scoffed and walked through the archway that led to harry's office. Both their offices had an open floor plan, one huge office with a arch way in the middle. Draco's was a little bit bigger as harry had a bigger office at hogwarts. There was a glass sliding door in the arch way so that they would get some peace and quiet, but still be able to see eachother.

Draco looked over at Harry's side of the office. It had potions and books all around it, a podium with a spell book left open, quills and bottles of extra ink scattered the bookshelf closest to the desk. Extra rolls of parchment, letters from students, harrys personal owl Apollo in his gold wire cage. Dracos own owl Icarus was also in his cage, carefully sleeping under his wing. The cage was rather large, set next to the fireplace so that they can be warm.

Draco watched as harry carefully took out the healing potions draco had brewed for him and placed them in a glass shelf, easily displayed and readily accessible. He watched as harry replaced the already finishing floo powder next to the fireplace and tucked away the bag full of green powder into a nearby drawer. After harry had successfully organized his office and put everything away, he proudly looked over at draco, who was still watching him carefully.

" have you just been watching me this whole time?"

" what?" Draco was caught off guard.

" you haven't even started on your own office." Harry gestured towards the still unorganized pile of papers sitting in the box.

" no i-"

Draco looked around his office.

" -I haven't." He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

" its fine. You can do it after dinner. Come on. They are coming soon." Harry led draco down the stairs and into the kitchen where everything was organized. Harry put on his chef's apron and got to work. He flicked his wand and pots and pans flew out the cupboards, landing on the stove. Ingredients floated out of the fridge and proceeded to cut and dice themselves as harry put water in the pots for the pasta.

Draco loved seeing him cook. He would sit in the kitchen barstool while harry cooked for hours, just observing everything he did. He memorized the recipes he used and this time he recognized that harry was making fettuccine Alfredo.

Before long, there was a knock at the front door. Draco left to go get it as harry was very obviously busy, and walked quickly to the entrance.

When he opened the door, hermione was holding a bottle of wine and pansy was holding a bottle of fire whiskey, smiling cheekily at her best friend.

" what's up bitch?" Pansy pat draco's shoulder as she walked in and pushed the bottle into his chest. Draco rolled his eyes and examined the bottle.

" nothing much dumbass, whats up with you?"

" oh nothing. Just my lovely wife and i bring you two some adult juice. I wanted to get you fire whiskey because i know you have a cellar full of expensive wine but Hermione said we should stay classy."

" so we brought both!" Hermione said enthusiastically, holding up her bottle of wine.  
Draco smiled and nodded while taking both bottles.

" and how are you two?" Draco turned towards a VERY tired looking blaise and a very excited ron.

" wedding planning SUCKS." Blaise complained as he trudged into the manor. Ron came in after him, rubbing his fiancé's shoulders.

" hes tired. But anyway-"

Ron leaned in closer to draco.

" i got the goods." He whispered into draco's ear. Draco cringed and punched his arm.

" you sound like a drug dealer, chill."

Ron winced as he rubbed the place draco had punched.

" fine fine. I got the rings."

Ron pulled out a black velvet box from the inside of his coat jacket. He opened it to reveal two wedding bands, one silver and one gold. They were engraved with the dates 26.02.1999, for obvious reasons.

" thanks mate." Draco pat rons shoulder.

" of course. Bill was very excited to hear you were going to propose." Ron chuckled as he put his arm around draco neck.

" you've been waiting for 5 years. Cant you do it a little early?" Ron asked.

" no. I promised him 5 years. No more, no less. I cant break that." Draco responded. Ron nodded understandingly and walked with him to the dining room where harry was plating dinner.

" dinner is served."

———————————————————————-

" so what were you and ron talking about?" Harry asked as they were washing the dishes. Harry handed draco a plate which draco took and started to dry.

" oh nothing. Just stuff."

Harry hummed suspiciously.

" hmmm. Okay then."

Draco turned to harry.

" are you mad?"

Harry shrugged.

" why would i be? My boyfriend is just discussing "nothing" with my best friend behind my back is all. Why would i ever be mad?"

Harry handed draco the last dish rather roughly and walked off, drying his hands.

" okay so you're definitely mad." Draco placed the plate in the cupboard and sighed.

" no really, its nothing. I just dont get why you wont tell me what you two were talking about but its fine."

Draco turned to harry who had his back turned against him.

" are you jealous?"

"Pffft. Of who? Ron? Just because he has a caring fiance and he is talking to MY boyfriend about stuff I apparently cant know about? No, of course not." Harry passive aggressively walked away to start wiping the table.

" do you want to know what we were talking about?" Draco asked calmly, rather amused of his boyfriend's jealousy over such a trivial thing.

" no. I dont need to, so why should i? You can just keep your little secret that I cant know about." Harry started wiping the tables harder.

" if you're jealous, just tell me."

Draco took a step closer.

" im not jealous!"

Harry clenched the cloth harder.

" come on if you're jealous then just say it."

Draco reached into his pocket.

" im not jealous of you and ron!"

Harry stopped wiping the table.

" harry-"

Harry finally turned around and threw the cloth on the table.

" for the last time, im not JEALOUS!"

Draco just looked at him and smiled. Harry looked down and saw the little box draco was holding. Suddenly a wave of guilt washed over him.

" oh god." Harry turned around and hid his face. Draco laughed and hugged him from behind.

" you were gonna propose again." Harry said through his hands, thoroughly embarrassed by his own behavior.

" its okay."

" no its not. I got........jealous of you and ron while you were planning such a nice gesture and i ruined it." Harry said disappointedly.

Draco just smiled fondly and brought the ring up to harrys face.

" do you like it?"

Harry finally took his hands away from his face. He looked at the rings and smiled. He placed his hands on the arm that was currently coiled around his waist.

" yes. I do." Harry finally said. He admired the rings and took it from dracos hand.

" so......... aren't you going to say it?" Harry asked. Draco was taken aback.

" what?"

" arent you going to ask me?" Harry asked a little more shy this time.

" y-you would say yes?" Draco asked baffled. He always thought he wouldn't say yes until the 5 years were up.

" i dont know. See for yourself." Harry responded. Draco thought of it for a while. He had waited for so long, and right now was the perfect opportunity. His head was placed on harry's shoulder as his arms hugged him tight by the torso.

" will....."

Now or never i guess. Well not never, he could try again in 6 months like he originally planned.

" will you marry me?"

Silence.

" of course ill marry you."

———————————————————————-

16 years later

" dad! Lilly wont give me my wand back!"

" Scorpius stole my hair brush! Why should i give a thief a wand?"

Draco and harry rolled their eyes as their two kids walked into the foyer where they were sitting having tea. Lilly and Scorpius were both 15, 5th years at hogwarts. Harry and draco adopted the twins at age two, 2 years after they got married, 3 years after draco proposed.

" Scorpius give lilly her hairbrush." Draco sighed.

" not until she gives me my wand." Scorpius countered.

" lilly?" Harry turned towards his daughter. She huffed and begrudgingly handed her brother his wand and in return he handed the hairbrush over.

" see? Now come on, you three will be late for the train." Draco said and got up with them.

" are you all packed?"

" yes father." Lilly said and accio'd her and everyone's bags from upstairs.

" good. Shall we go then?" Harry offered his arm.

" of course. Lets go." Draco kissed his cheek and grabbed his arm. All four of them apparated to platform 9 3/4.

" Terence!" Lilly and scorpius ran to the weasleys. Terence was blaise and rons son, also 15.

" james! Orchid! You made it." Lilly turned to the grangers.

" of course we did. We came 30 minutes early because mum wouldn't stop bugging us that we need to leave early." Orchid gestured towards hermione and pansy who were talking to blaise.

Orchid was 16, a year above them and james was 15.

Harry turned around as he felt someone grab his shoulder from behind him.

" hey dad. Sorry we're late. Orion and Tobi were taking WAY too long i swear."

Harry and draco's other three sons came into the platform. Sirius rest his hand on his dads shoulder while panting, trying to catch his breath.

" no problem darlings. We just got here too." Draco pat their shoulders.

Sirius was 19, orion was 18 and Tobias was the oldest, 21. Tobi was 6 when they adopted him, sirius was 4 and orion was 3. All three also graduated hogwarts just a few years ago and made it a tradition to see their younger siblings and their dad off to hogwarts every year.

" sirius! Tobi! Orion! You made it!"

Adelaide, orchid and james' older sister greeted them.

" uncle harry! Uncle draco! Its so nice to see you again!" She greeted them politily. Adelaide was the same age as sirius, 19. Her older brother Oliver was 20.

" where is oliver?" Draco asked.

" oh hes at work. Apparently he couldn't get the day off but he will be here to pick you guys up for Christmas." She nodded. Draco smiled at her and started a conversation.

Harry walked off from them, turning to hermione and ron.

" hey mate." Ron put harry in a head lock.

" you are a 39 year old man, have some maturity!" Hermione scolded him and hit Rons arm, trying to get him to let go. He finally did and harry laughed, composing himself as hermione kept hitting rons arm, much to rons dislike.

" thanks mione." Harry laughed as he adjusted his scarf

" of course. SOMEONE needs to be the mature parent." She rolled her eyes at ron. As they had a mini argument in the train station, Harry's mind wandered.

Harry looked around them for a second. He was surrounded by the people he loved, going to the place he called a second home. He had children with the love of his life when just 20 years ago, he was dying because he thought draco would never love him back. His friends were all also happy and had children of their own.

" hey. What are you thinking about?" Ron snapped harry out of his thoughts.

" just.......... how did we get here?" He asked. Hermione looked around too and shrugged.

" i dont know. But........ we're happy. Thats all that counts." She sad quietly.

" huh. We are one lucky trio arent we?" Ron asked, swinging his arm around harry's shoulders.

Harry thought about it for a while before responding. He smiled softly and looked at his two best friends.

" yeah. Yeah we are."

Harry potter, the boy who famously cheated death twice, and two more times at the hands of the person he loved most. Who saved the wizarding world and managed to contract hanahaki in his 8th year. The boy who lived under the stairs for 11 years, the boy who lost most everyone he loved in his life, the boy...... who lived, was finally happy. 

He was finally, truly, happy.

A/n: thats it. Hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is a story i also wrote on Wattpad, if you want to see my username is also Julie_9273 on there. My friend suggested i use Ao3 and so i decided to put my story on here. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
